Voices of our Memories
by Kaitomi
Summary: Doch sie hatte sie zu früh gefreut, denn als sie den Blick wieder hob, sah sie am Ende des Ganges einen wunderschönen, purpurroten Schmetterling, der sich in ein junges Mädchen verwandelte...
1. My Life without you…

In meinem ersten Project Zero/Fatal Frame FanFic geht es um Hanasaki Miku und Amakura Mio aus den ersten beiden Project Zero Teilen. Der FanFic hat weniger mit dem Spiel zu tun, dafür mehr mit dem was davor passiert sein könnte...  
Trotz allem hoffe ich, dass es euch etwas gefällt... hoff

Der Titel "Voices of our Memories" spielt übrigens auf den japanischen Titel des dritten Teils (jap. Shisei no Koe; eng. Voices of the Tattoo) an. -

Die Rechte an den Figuren und der Grundstory gehören natürlich alle Tecmo

* * *

Voices of our Memories

- A Story about two different Destinies -

_Kapitel 1 - My Life without you…_

Es war jetzt genau ein Jahr her, dass Miku ihren Bruder Mafuyu in der Villa zurückgelassen hatte. Immer noch war sie sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie den Verlust verkraftet hatte und die Sehnsucht wieder mit Mafuyu über alles zu reden, war groß…

Zwar kümmerte sich Aso Yuu, ein guter Freund von Mafuyu, um sie, aber es war nun mal nicht das Gleiche.

Yuu und seine Freundin Kurosawa Rei waren zwar sehr nett und Übernatürliches konnte sie auch nicht mehr sehen, aber immer noch quälten sie bei Vollmond diese Albträume…

Wieder sah sie die schrecklichen Dinge von damals, spürte wieder diese Todesangst jener Nächte und immer wachte sie schweißgebadet und nach Mafuyu schreiend auf. Am liebsten hätte sie alles vergessen oder wenigstens mit jemanden offen darüber geredet, doch mit wem nur? Wer würde ihr schon glauben? Alle dachten, Mafuyu sei bei einem Bergunglück umgekommen und irgendwo verschüttet… Mafuyu… Wie es ihm jetzt wohl ging? Ob er immer noch bei Kirie war? Oder war er schon tot? Hatte sich das Höllentor wieder geöffnet?

Zu gern hätte sie dies gewusst, aber sie konnte nicht zur Villa zurückkehren… sie konnte nicht noch einmal diese Flure und Zimmer durchqueren… sie würde die Berge von Leichen vor sich sehen… würde wieder an die ekelhaften Rituale denken müssen…

Schon die Vorstellung dort wieder zu sein, machte Miku schreckliche Angst und sie wollte auf keinen Fall je wieder dahin.

Außerdem befürchtete sie total verrückt zu werden, wenn sie dort wäre… Sie würde hier bei Yuu und Rei bleiben und ein ganz normales Leben führen… So gut sie eben konnte…

Yuu hatte einen guten Freund namens Amakura Kei, dieser kam hin und wieder vorbei um mit Yuu über dies und das zu reden. Miku interessierte das nicht und meistens war sie auch bei Rei um ihr bei ihren Fotos zu helfen. Sie war jetzt Reis Kameraassistentin, aber so richtig wohl füllte sie sich beim Umgang mit der Kamera nicht… Denn, wer einmal eine „Camera Obscura" benutzt hatte, konnte nie wieder ohne Probleme durch so einen Summer schauen und Fotos machen…

Eines Tages aber, als Rei in der Redaktion war und Yuu einkaufen, war Miku mit Kei allein.

Die Beiden saßen auf dem Sofa und man hörte das Geräusch des Sekundenzeigers, der langsam vor sich hin tickte. Die Zeit schlich wie eine Schnecke dahin und wollte einfach nicht vergehen. Es waren nur Minuten, die Miku und Kei warteten, aber den beiden kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Miku füllte sie in dieser schrecklichen Stille nicht wohl und wollte sie beenden, doch sie wusste nicht wie… worüber sollte sie mit Kei reden? Immerhin kannte sie ihn nicht… Viele Fragen gingen ihr durch den Kopf, während die Stille ihr das Herz abschnürte. Kei schien es ganz ähnlich zu gehen, doch er nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, würgte die Angst runter und unterbrach die Stille, indem er die junge Frau nach Mafuyu fragte. Was er nicht wusste war, dass Miku diesem Thema möglichst aus dem Weg ging.

Aber aus irgendeinem Grund war es heute andres als sonst... Sie erzählte Kei von Mafuyu, ohne dass sie bitterlich in Tränen ausbrach oder zittere wie ein Blatt im Wind…

„Er starb bei einem Unglück in den Bergen, er wollte Herrn Takamine suchen. Diesen Schrittsteller, den kennen Sie doch sicher… Und… na ja… es gab einen Erdrutsch… Man fand ihn bis heute nicht…", erzählte Miku.

Kei hörte sehr interessiert zu und die Betroffene spürte, dass sie ihm die Wahrheit erzählen wollte, doch sie war sich bewusst, dass er das niemals glauben würde.

So versank Miku in ihre Gedanken… Sie fragte sich immer wieder, ob sie vielleicht über den Verschollen hinweg war und normal weiter leben könnte…

Und wieder trat die Stille ein, die einem das Herz zerdrückt und wieder wurde sie von Kei zerrissen. Er hatte bemerkt, wie schwer es der verlassen Schwester fiel von ihrem Bruder zu reden und deshalb wollte er ihr von etwas erzählen, das ihm große Sorgen machte: „Ich habe zwei Nichten, sie leben mitten im Wald. Deshalb sehe ich sie kaum, obwohl ich beide sehr mag. Das Tal, in dessen Nähe sie wohnen und in dem sie immer gespielt haben, sollte geflutet werden und als sie eines Tages ein letztes Mal in diesem Wald spielen wollten, verschwand eine der beiden. Bis heute ist noch nicht geklärt wo sie ist und Mio, die andere, sagt nichts. Sie waren Zwillingsschwestern und unzertrennlich… Mir ist es bis heute unbegreiflich wieso Mio nichts sagt, obwohl wir dadurch ihre Schwester finden könnten… Und… ach ja, sagt doch du, Sie ist mir zu förmlich…"

„Ok…", sagte Miku – leicht rot werdend, da sie nur zu Rei und Yuu du sagte - und nach einer kleinen Pause fügte sie zaghaft hinzu: „Vielleicht will diese Mio nicht, das man ihre Schwester findet… Aber ich glaube eher, sie weiß, dass man sie nirgendwo finden wird…"

„Wie meinst du das? Meinst du sie hat sie umgebracht oder Ähnliches?", erschrocken starrte Kei die junge Frau an. Diese wurde wieder rot und nervös, wie sollte sie ihm das erklären und das ohne ihn zu verletzen? War sie doch der Meinung, dass alle Leute, die auf merkwürdige Art und Weise verschwanden, bösen Geistern zum Opfer gefallen waren.

Nach einem kurzen Moment des hastigen Überlegens sagte Miku schließlich: „Weißt du, ob die beiden so etwas wie eine spirituelle Kraft hatten? Was bei Zwillingen nicht unüblich ist…"

Der junge Mann unterbrach sie: „Was meinst du mit spiritueller Kraft? Du meinst Wahrsagen und so sinnloses Zeug?" Daraufhin wurde Miku noch nervöser und stotterte nur noch: „Nein… so meinte ich das nicht…"

Und als sie fast verzweifelte, weil sie nicht mehr wusste, wie sie aus der Situation rauskommen sollte, hörte sie wie jemand die Haustür aufschloss. Miku atmete tief durch und sprang vom Sofa auf um zur Tür zu gehen. Sie war erleichtert dieses Gespräch nicht weiter führen zu müssen. Fast war sie aus dem Raum als Kei sie stoppte, weil er ihr ein unglaubliches Angebot machte: „Miku! Willst du Mio mal treffen?"

Plötzlich erstarrte die junge Frau. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen und starrte einfach so ins Leere, denn die Vorstellungen jemanden zu treffen, der vielleicht auch Geistern begegnet war und mit dem sie vielleicht offnen darüber reden konnte, nahm ihr jeglichen Atem.

Und wie so oft schossen ihr tausend Fragen und Möglichkeiten durch den Kopf, vielleicht könnte sie mit dieser Mio über ihre Ängste, Gefühle und Erfahrungen reden! Aber so schnell wie diese Hoffnung gekommen war, kam auch die Angst das Miku bei ihr auf Ablehnung und Verdrängung stoßen würde. Und plötzlich kam ihr die Idee, auch einfach alles zu verdrängen und sich an die offizielle Geschichte zu klammern, dass alles nur ein tragischer Unfall war…

Doch wie sollte sie diese Erlebnisse einfach so verdrängen? Das schien ihr einfach schier unmöglich… Nein… Ihr Wunsch, diese Person zu treffen, war zu groß… Sie konnte ihn jetzt nicht mehr verdrängen. Es war Miku egal ob das Mädchen sie ablehnen würde, sie musste es versuchen oder sie würde es ihr Leben lang bereuen…

Yuu ging an ihr vorbei, fragend ‚was los sei' und im gleichen Moment seinen Freund fröhlich begrüßend.

Einem Moment lang bliebt Miku so erstarrt stehen… immer noch ins Leere starrend und mit dem Rücken zu den beiden jungen Männern… Einzige Sekunden, die der jungen Frau natürlich wie eine Unendlichkeit erschienen, rang sie mit ihren Ängsten, ob sie Ja oder Nein sagen sollte, doch am Ende siegte der starke Wunsch nach diesem Treffen und sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, holte tief Luft, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief wieder aus. Dann drehte Miku sich langsam, aber sicher, um und meinte entschlossen: „Nichts, Yuu, alles in bester Ordnung. Und Kei… Ja, ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen sie kennen zu lernen."

Yuu schaute die beiden verwirrt an… Wenn meinte Miku mit ‚sie'? Was hatten die beiden den hier besprochen? Doch er bekam keine Antwort, Kei lächelte Miku an und sagte: „Vielleicht ist sie ja bereit, dir etwas zu sagen, was sie sonst keinem sagen möchte. Das habe ich irgendwie so im Gefühl…"

Dann fing der junge Mann an, ihr von einigen Dingen zu erzählen und die Zuhörerin spürte, dass ihm diese Dinge viel bedeuteten. Kei schilderte ihr den Ort in der Nähe des Waldes, erzählte von Mio und ihrem Zwilling Mayu, die seit ihrer Kindheit humpelte, weil sie einmal ausgerutscht war als die Beiden spielten, dass sie seither unzertrennlich waren und er erzählte von dem Wald... sogar die Geschichte über das verschwundene Dorf im Tal...

Mit jedem neuen Detail, das der junge Schriftsteller ihr erklärte, fühlte Miku, wie in ihr die sichere Gewissheit aufstieg, dass sie mit ihrer Vorahnung Recht hatte und dass diese Zwillinge wirklich auf Geister gestoßen waren…

Allerdings ging Kei viel zu früh wieder heim. Er wollte nicht zum Essen bleiben und deshalb brachte Miku ihn zum Fahrstuhl, sie konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören ihn nach mehr Details auszufragen. Und der Ausgefragte merkte, dass es ihm gut tat, dass alles mal irgendwem zu erzählen. Am liebsten hätte die junge Frau ihn wohl die ganze Nacht ausgefragt…

Da die anderen Beiden mit der Zubereitung des Abendessens beschäftigt waren, stand Miku mit Kei allein im Flur. Der junge Mann war so mit erzählen beschäftigt, dass er nicht mehr wirklich merkte was um ihn herum geschah.

Als die Zwei nun auf im Flur auf den Fahrstuhl warteten, überkam der jungen Kameraassistenten plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Hastig blickte sie in alle Richtungen. Nach dem Grund für dieses mulmige Gefühl suchend, erinnerte Miku sich, dass sie, als Gefangene in der Villa war, dieses Gefühl immer dann hatte, wenn ein Geist in ihrer Nähe war. Die junge Frau zitterte innerlich und spürte wie kalter Scheiß an ihrer Stirn herunter lief. Miku wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass sie so etwas wieder spürte, nach so langer Zeit…

Kei schaute die Verängstigte nur verwundert an, die sich nervös und für ihn grundlos in der ganzen Gegend umsah, so als hätte sie vor irgendetwas panische Angst…

Nachdem die junge Frau sich gründlich umgesehen hatte, seufzte sie erleichtert und senkte für einen Moment den Blick. Doch sie hatte sich zu früh gefreut, denn als Miku den Blick wieder hob, sah sie am Ende des Ganges einen wunderschönen, purpurroten Schmetterling, der sich in ein junges Mädchen verwandelte…

Und wieder erstarrte die junge Kameraassistentin, sie spürte förmlich wie die Kälte langsam in ihr hochkroch und sie bewegungsunfähig machte und ihr das Atmen erschwerte. Diese Erscheinung hatte sie total verwirrt und verängstigt, sie wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter… Was geschah mit ihr? Was wollte dieser Schmetterling… Nein, dieses Mädchen von ihr? Wollte sie Miku holen?

Am liebsten hätte die junge Frau geschrieen, aber ihr Mund war zu trocken und ihre Stimme blieb ihr im Halse stecken.

Erst als Kei „Tschüss" sagte, löste sich ihre steinerne Vereisung, die nur einige wenige Sekunden gedauert hatte… Miku wandte den Blick zum Gehenden, der schon im Fahrstuhl stand und ihr zum Abschied winkte, immer noch stark zitternd winkte sie ihm zurück, dann schloss sich die Fahrstuhltür und die Verzweifelte war nun ganz allein in dem Flur…

Ganz langsam drehte sie sich in die Richtung, in der vorhin das Mädchen gewesen war, doch da war nichts… Kein Schmetterling, kein Mädchen, kein Geist…

Immer noch etwas ängstlich und verwirrt, ging sie in die Wohnung zurück, in der Rei schon auf sie wartete um ihr zu sagen, dass das Essen fertig sei.

An diesem Abend lag Miku noch lange wach und ihr gingen viele Fragen durch den Kopf, doch auf nicht eine hatte sie eine Antwort…

Warum sah sie dieses Mädchen hier? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Was wollte sie von ihr? Und vor allem… wer war sie?

Aber die Frage, die sie am meisten quälte, war die, warum Miku sie überhaupt gesehen hatte…

Eigentlich konnte sie doch keine Dinge sehen, die andere nicht sahen… Aber… früher waren die Geister, die die junge Frau sah, immer so schrecklich traurig und Miku spürte, dass sie unfreiwillig und ihn großer Angst oder Trauer starben… doch dieses Mädchen… es hatte fröhlich und unbeschwert gelächelt, so als wäre sie glücklich…

Sie musste an die Zwillinge denken, von denen ihr Kei erzählt hatte und daran, dass eines der beiden Mädchen spurlos verwunden war… Könnte es nicht sein, dass dieser purpurrote Schmetterling jenes verschwundene Mädchen war? Wollte sie Miku etwas sagen? Und warum war ihr sechster Sinn plötzlich wieder da? Stand wieder ein Unheil bevor?

Bis weit über Mitternacht dachte die junge Frau über diese Dinge nach, bis sie endlich in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel. Sie schlief so fest und friedlich, wie schon lange nicht mehr...Vielleicht lang es an der Hoffnung, eine Gleichgesinnte zu treffen oder vielleicht auch Mafuyu wieder zu sehen, wenn auch nur als Geist und auch wenn es nur ein allerletztes Mal sein sollte…


	2. My Search  A long Way

_Kapitel 2 My Search A long Way_

Seit mehreren Stunden saß Miku jetzt schon in einem ziemlich heruntergekommen Bus und fuhr über ländliche Straßen – wenn man diese Trampelpfade als Straßen bezeichnen konnte – in Richtung Süden.

Kei hatte ihr den Weg ziemlich genau erklärt, aber man konnte es auch nicht wirklich verfehlen, weil es das einzige Örtchen in dieser Gegend war, zu dem ein Bus hinfuhr.

So saß sie nun still in diesem recht stickigen Bus und starrte verträumt aus dem Fenster auf die scheinbar unendlich grüne Landschaft, die ihr so unbekannt und wunderschön schien – denn in Tokyo sah man kaum grünes. Der jungen Frau kam es vor wie ein verschollenes Paradies und sie wünschte sich sehr hier auch zu leben. Außerdem nahm sie sich fest vor, dass nächste Mal Yuu und Rei mitzunehmen, dann würden sie alle hier zusammen Picknicken und sicher viel Spaß haben.

Während sie ihren Tagträumen nachhing, erreichte der Bus seine Endstation, ein kleines Dorf mitten im Nirgendwo.

Als Miku ausstieg, zog Wind auf und sie spürte wie er sanft um sie wirbelte, sie roch das frische Grün und spürte die warme Sonne auf ihrer Haut. Doch irgendwie war das alles zu schön und zu friedlich, um real zu sein…

Die Träumerin ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken ‚Wenn Mafuyu das alles sehen könnte' und urplötzlich wurde sie schrecklich traurig. Er war so früh gestorben… wie viele wunderschöne Dinge er nicht gesehen hatte… Und dann merkte sie blitzartig, dass ihr Tränen über die bleichen Wangen liefen, Miku wischte sie schnell mit dem Ärmel ihrer Jacke weg… Wie sah den das aus, wenn eine Fremde hier heulend rumstand?! Also sagte sie sich entschieden und aufheiternd: Ich bin hier um jemanden zu treffen! Ich sollte jetzt lieber losgehen!

Doch das mit dem Treffen war nicht so einfach… Immerhin wusste sie nicht wie das Mädchen aussah und Straßennamen gab es in diesem Mini-Dorf auch nicht…

Kei hatte ihr den Weg zu dem Haus zwar beschrieben, aber irgendwie musste er sich getäuscht oder die Suchende sich verlaufen haben, denn das Haus war eingestürzt… darin lebte sicher niemand mehr…

Deshalb schaute Miku sich verzweifelt nach Nachbarn um, die ihr vielleicht sagen konnten wo die Bewohner hingezogen waren… Als sie eine Stimme hinter ihrem Rücken hörte, drehte Miku sich abrupt und total verschreckt um, eine alte Dame wollte wissen wen oder was die junge Frau hier suchen würde. Stotternd und verängstigt versuchte die Ortsfremde zu erklären, dass sie jemanden besuchen wollte, weil ein Freund sie darum gebeten hatte, allerdings hatte er ihr wohl die falsche Adresse gegeben und nun wüsste sie nicht wo die Leute wären. Die alte Frau lachte lauthals und antworte: „Das Haus ist vor einigen Monaten bei einem großen Erdbeben eingestürzt als sie das Tal fluten wollten!" Um einiges verwirrter und verzweifelter fragte Miku: „Welches Tal? Aber wo sind die Bewohner? Sind sie tot?"

„Nein, dass nicht", lachte die Alte wieder: „aber sie wohnen jetzt außerhalb des Dorfes. Ich weiß leider nicht wo." Zitternd verbeugte sich die junge Frau und bedankte sich für die Hilfe, bevor sie wieder in Richtung Dorfausgang ging. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf eine Bank an der Bushaltestelle fallen und seufzte über ihre Situation… Was sollte sie nun tun? Hatte Miku doch keine Ahnung wann der nächste Bus kam…

Unerwartet tauchte ein Mann vor ihr auf und riss die Verzweifelte aus ihren Gedanken, als er mit tiefer und ernster Stimme zu ihr sprach: „Bist du das Mädchen, dass die Amakura Familie sucht?"

Nicht wissend wie ihr geschah und brachte Miku kein Wort heraus, deshalb nickte sie nur etwas zweifelnd und er fuhr fort: „Ich werde dir sagen wo sie sind, aber du solltest wissen, dass niemand hier diese verfluchte Familie leiden kann!"

Plötzlich wurde die Suchende von einem Gefühl der Freude und der Erleichterung durchströmt, dass sich aber ziemlich schnell in Verwunderung und Zweifel verwandelte.

Warum verfluchte Familie? Und warum konnte sie niemand leiden? Doch Miku blieb nicht lange Zeit zum grübeln, denn der Mann sprach weiter: „Sie wohnen in einem kleinen Haus am Staudamm, etwa eine Stunde Fußmarsch von hier. Mein Gewissen lässt allerdings nicht zu, dass ich dich ohne Warnung dahin gehen lasse, deshalb hör zu: Diese Familie ist verflucht, bleibt nicht länger als nötig bei ihnen! Sieh zu, dass du bald wieder heimkommst!"

Immer noch verwirrt nickte die junge Frau und stand langsam auf, eine Stunde Fußmarsch? Das konnte ja heiter werden…

Und obwohl der Mann so finster blickte und ziemlich misstrauisch schien, holte Miku tief Luft, ballte die Fäuste und lief mit all ihrem Mut dem Damm entgegen. Der Mann schüttelte nur mitleidig den Kopf und ging wieder an seine Arbeit.

Anfangs war es leicht, die junge Frau ging entschlossen und festen Schrittes immer gerade aus, doch schon nach einer Weile taten ihr die Füße weh. Es war schwierig immer nur bergauf und über Steine zu laufen, der Weg war ziemlich verwachsen und man musste aufpassen wo man hintrat. Doch aufgeben kam für die Entschlossene gar nicht in Frage. Auch wenn sie schon völlig außer Atem war und alles für ein Schluck Wasser geben hätte, würde sie weiterlaufen… Allerdings nahm Miku sich auch vor, dass Kei dafür bestraft werden sollte… Immerhin hätte er ihr ja von diesen Wegen erzählen können… Dann hätte sie sich etwas zu Trinken mitgenommen. Nachdem die Hungernde ihre spärliche Mahlzeit bereits im Bus gegessen hatte und eigentlich erwartet hätte, bei den Amakura's ein Abendessen zu bekommen, ging sie mit knurrendem Magen und trockener Kehle weiter bergauf.

Nach einer Dreiviertelstunde Fußmarsch trieb Miku nur noch der Ärger über Kei's Schweigen und der Hunger voran…

Am liebsten wäre sie einfach umgekehrt und einfach wieder nach Hause gefahren, aber dann wäre das hier ja alles umsonst gewesen… Jetzt, wo Miku so weit war, musste sie diese Mio einfach treffen! Die Erschöpfte hätte sich am Liebsten ins Gras seitlich des schmalen Weges fallen lassen, doch die junge Frau wusste, wenn sie dies tat, dann würde sie liegen bleiben. Also zwang Miku sich weiter.

So quälte die junge Frau sich den ganzen Weg… immer weiter und weiter… bis sie endlich, nach einem schrecklich langen Fußmarsch, das Haus sah… Das Herz fing an ihr bis in die Kehle zu pochen, so stark, dass sie fast keine Luft mehr bekam… Aber Miku holte wieder tief Luft, nahm ihren ganzen Mut und ihre letzte Kraft zusammen und ging vorsichtig zur alten Haustür… Unsicher klopfte sie an die Tür des kleinen Holzhauses und wartete angespannt bis in die Zehenspitzen auf eine Antwort… Doch nichts geschah und so klopfte sie noch einmal – jetzt etwas lauter. Jedoch bekam die junge Frau auch dieses Mal keine Antwort… Ihr Herz pochte jetzt so laut, dass Miku dachte, es würde gleich zerspringen oder aussetzen… Wie gebannt starrte sie auf die Tür, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, dass endlich jemand aufmachte… und nach etlichen Minuten des versteinernden Wartens geschah etwas, dass die Versteinerte schon fast nicht mehr für möglich gehalten hatte: Die kleine Holztür öffnete sich laut knarrend und quietschend und eine abgemagerte und verheulte Frau schaute Miku verdutzt an. Nach einigen Anstarrsekunden, kam die Besucherin wieder zur Besinnung und fragte, immer noch mit starken Herzklopfen: „Sind sie Mio Amakura?" Diese pöbelte Miku an: „Nein, bin ich nicht! Was willst du von meiner Tochter?" Total verschreckt und eingeschüttert erwiderte die junge Frau: „Ich möchte sie sprechen… Ihr Onkel Kei hat mir von ihr erzählt… er hat mir auch die Adresse geben…"

Die Frau musterte die Besucherin von Kopf bis Fuß genau und dann fragte sie stirnrunzelnd: „Bist du die Freundin von diesem alten Casanova?" Miku wurde knallrot und blickte schüchtern zu Boden, sie stammelte: „Nein… wirklich nicht…Ich wollte nur… mit ihrer Tochter… Kei war nur ein Freund meines Bruders…" Man merkte deutlich, dass es der jungen Frau ziemlich peinlich war und sie am Liebsten im Boden versunken wäre…

Auch die Frau bemerkte es, aber sie achtete nicht weiter darauf, sie fragte nur etwas verwundert: „Wieso war? Ist Kei tot? Das wäre zu schön…" Miku schreckte auf und hatte urplötzlich ihre normale Sprachfähigkeit wieder gefunden: „Nein! Er lebt noch! Sie sollten sich nicht seinen Tod wünschen… Nein, mein Bruder ist… ist… tod."

Nach einigen endlosen Sekunden des herzzerreißenden Schweigens fuhr die Frau langsam fort: „Ach so… tut mir leid, ich wollte keine schmerzlichen Erinnerungen wecken… Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht, was du hier willst, aber Mio ist nicht zu Hause und ich weiß nicht, wann sie wieder da ist…" Die Besucherin seufzte verzweifelt, anscheinend war doch alles umsonst gewesen… Doch noch bevor Miku in tiefe Verzweiflung fallen könnte, fügte die Frau noch etwas hinzu. „Sie sitzt auf einer Bank in der Nähe und starrt auf den See… das tut sie schon, seit sie vor einigen Monaten ohne ihre Schwester Mayu wieder gekehrt ist… Ich denke nicht, dass sie mit dir reden wird, aber du kannst es ja versuchen…"

Plötzlich spürte Miku wieder dieses Gefühl der Freude und Zuversicht in sich aufsteigen und ging los, sie würde Mio also doch noch treffen!

Die junge Frau ging am See entlang… sie hörte ihren Herzschlag in ihren Ohren lautstark dröhnen und kam mit zitterigen Knien nur langsam voran… Doch sie war sich sicher, dass Mädchen schon zu sehen und so blieb sie standhaft…

Endlich stand sie nur noch einige Meter vor Mio entfernt und nachdem sie ihre Angst heruntergeschluckt hatte, sagte Miku: „Bist du Amakura Mio? Ich bin Hinasaki Miku, schön dich kennen zu lernen. Dein Onkel Kei hat mir von dir und deiner Schwester erzählt…", dann wurde sie von Mio unterbrochen, anscheinend hatte die Fremde ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt und mit schrecklich traurigen Augen starrte sie die junge Frau an: „Onkel Kei? Wie geht es ihm? Was hat er dir erzählt?"

Erleichtert, dass Mio mit ihr sprach, antwortete Miku aufgeregt und schon fast kindisch: „Gut, sehr gut! Aber er macht sich Sorgen um dich! Ich weiß nicht viel über euch, aber er sagte, deine Schwester sei auf merkwürdige Weise verschwunden und…", schon wieder unterbrach sie Mio und meinte misstrauisch: „Mayu ist nicht verschwunden! Sie ist tod!" Miku erschrak schrecklich und wich einen Schritt zurück… Mit klopfendem Herzen, gesenkter Stimme und zu Boden blickend, bedauerte sie: „Tut mir leid… Weißt du… ich habe mich nur gefragt… ob du… ob du…", die Zitternde schluckte so stark, dass sie das Gefühlt hatte, man könne es kilometerweit hören und dann fuhr Miku mit zitternder Stimme fort: „Glaubst du an Geister?"

Sie blickte zu Mio, die wie versteinert und total geschockt auf der Bank saß, ohne sich zu rühren… Einige Sekunden oder sogar eine Ewigkeit vergingen, bevor Mio sich mit zitternder Hand um den Hals fasste. „Ja", flüsterte sie mit gebrochener Stimme. Im selben Augenblick

Leuchteten an Mio's Hals Male auf und Miku erschrak, denn bei näherem Hinsehen entpuppten sie sich als merkwürdig aussende Würgestellen...


End file.
